


Wrong Present

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [45]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Christmas morning and Q seems to still be stuck in work mode.





	Wrong Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 15 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'technology' and the prompt of 'making cocoa' at adventdrabbles.

James watched, wary with his chin on his hand. He wondered if maybe he was still asleep? It was possible -- he hadn't had any coffee yet. And while he could function in the field without it, back home he seemed to need the caffeine boost.

"Now if I tweak this..." Q muttered, shaking his head. He reached for a screwdriver, put it into his mouth, and used a pair of plies instead.

James considered the parts on the counter and then his empty cup. "I just mentioned in passing that a cup of hot chocolate would be good."

The screw driver fell out of Q's mouth. "Exactly!" Q exclaimed. "I wanted it done by Christmas, but with one thing and the other, I didn't get to it."

"Hot chocolate is just as good as when it's made on the stove top," James pointed out.

"Stove top," Q hissed. "It needs to be exactly the same as the one that made you want it in the first place and this machine will make cocoa just so."

"Nothing can replicate something like that," James said. "We could just have coffee instead." Please, he thought, just coffee now would be best.

"No!" Q said. "You need something technologically amazing."

James raised an eyebrow and decided enough was enough. He walked around the kitchen island and gently took the tools out of Q's hands.

"I can finish this!" Q whined.

James kissed his forehead. "Not today. Today is Christmas. I don't want or need a perfect Christmas. I want you, curled into me; for us to eat ourselves silly and then sleep. I want to just be with you."

Q sighed and looked at the mess on the counter. "But --"

James kissed him. "Sofa. I'll make breakfast and tea and we'll eat it on the sofa and then... Let the day decide itself so long as you and I are next to each other."

Q hummed. "Maybe you could read to me?"

James smiled. "Yes. What else?" So coaxing, he led Q to the sofa and kept Q focused on that, a shared day off together.

It was all James wanted; not something he'd mentioned in passing. He still wasn't sure why Q had thought it would be a good present -- neither of them drank hot chocolate with any regularity -- but was sure that a day off would clear up Q's head. 

And if secretly boxed up the entire mess for the garbage bin, well, Q never had to know. He probably would forget it.

Probably.


End file.
